infamousfandomcom-20200222-history
Vermaak 88/Types
There are several stages of Vermaak 88 ranging of the classic infantry troop in stage 1, all the way up to the Ice Titans of stage 4. Types * Ice Soldier: * Appearance * Ice Soldiers are low weight, they primarily wear a long white trench coat, long black pants, a long sleeved black shirt, black gloves, and black helmet. * Powers * Ice Soldiers have basic Cryokinetic powers: including Ice Launch, Frost Shield, and an Ice Dash power. * Weapons * They use either Assault Rifles, Shotguns or Rocket Launchers, oftentimes together with the Frost Shield power. They can also use shotguns, combined with Ice Dash to get in close. * Ice Heavy: The Heavy Ice type is the second stage of the mutation process. They use no weapons, but rather use their powers as weapons instead. They may use a variant of the Ice Launch power, Ice Pillar and Ice Beam. * Ice Crusher: The Crusher type is the third stage of the mutation process. They use a variant of the Ice Launch power; a weaker form of the Ionic Freeze power and Ice Throw. They are very fast despite their size, and will occasionally melee attack Cole. They wear the same suit as the Heavy Ice units, but only missing a mask for their heads. * Ice Titan: The Titan type is the fourth stage of the mutation process. They use a weaker Ionic Freeze power, the Ice Throw power and Ice Beam power. They are very slow, but will often melee attack Cole should he go in close up. To defeat them, Cole must destroy their arms, allowing him to expose their faces with the Amp, which are their weakpoints. After which he can attack their weakpoints until they fall. When they die, they fall and shatter into many ice shards. Powers * Ice Launch Variant: A lighter variant of the Ice Launch power. It is more agile than Cole's. * Frost Shield Variant * : A weaker variant of Cole's Frost Shield power, but more fragile. Instead of creating a wall energy, it forms a sheet of ice. * Ice Dash * : A dash power that makes the user glide forward VERY quickly and making the body glow brightly. * Ice Pillar: Forms a pillar of ice and is commonly called the ice tower which can be stood upon by enemies (The Ice Heavy). * Ice Beam: Generates an icy beam that causes high damage. * Ice Throw * : Throws a block of ice against target which causes high damage, in the same way as Cole's Kinetic Pulse. ' * '- The name of these powers are a conjecture. Tactics * Ice Soldiers have two tactics depending on their weapons. All Ice Soldiers can use the Ice Launch ability to maneuver across the battlefield: * When using Assault rifles they can create Ice shields that reflect bolt and Precision attacks. * When using RPGs they fire more often than Militia and if Cole is close they will commit suicide to kill him. * When equipped with shotguns they use Ice Dash to quickly get in close and hit their enemies with a point blank blast, and will furiously pursue their target using the same tactic if they survive. * Ice Heavies create towering Ice Pillars giving them an elevated position, allowing them to act somewhat as snipers, firing a prolonged Ice Beam, knocking back and damaging their target from a very long distance, and creating new pillars if they are knocked down or the previous one was destroyed. * Crushers use ice making shockwaves and then use Ice Throw to lift and hurl them at their target with devastating force. When faced with close quarters combat they will glow brightly and charge at their opponent grabbing and attacking them before throwing them back. Ice Crushers use a powerful jump ability to get around when needed. * Titans, can either fire dual Ice Beams from both hands, or create and throw blocks of ice when at range. In close range they will charge at enemies and create a barrier of icy spikes around their feet. Given enough time a Titan will begin to regenerate their health after being wounded and will eventually even regrow its lost arms. Trivia * In UGC, Ice Soldiers are shown to have 700 hp, Heavy Ice soldiers have 1200 health, Crushers have 3000 hp and Titans have 5000 hp. * The Ice Soldier Ally was never seen transformed into the Crusher type. * If a Titan freezes an enemy, Cole is award Good Karma for a "Cold Shoulder" stunt. This also happens when he combines his powers with Kuo. ** It also works the other way around; whenever a Titan freezes a pedestrian, Cole gains Evil Karma. * It is suggested by the time an Ice Soldier becomes a Titan, they have lost what was left of their sanity. * Crushers can be seen even before the first appearance in Flood Town. They can be found near the ice tower when Gas Works is still powered down. Gallery Cole_Evil_Ice_Crusher.jpg|Fighting a Crusher. Cole_Neutral_Ice_Titan.jpg Cole_Evil_Titan.jpg|Cole takes on a Titan. Ice Ally.png|An Ice Heavy. Titan_2.jpg Titan and devourer.jpg Devourer vs Titan.png|A Vermaak 88 Titan punching a Devourer. Crusher 1.png|A close-up of a Crusher. Sources Infamous 2 Category:Vermaak 88 Category:Conduits Category:Cryokinesis Category:Articles in need of a revamp